Ghost Blades and Ashes
by SolEclipse
Summary: Satoshi and another child are kidnapped by Team Rocket and experimented on before escaping with promises of revenge. OC alert. AuraSatoshi.
1. Saki

Chapter 1

She could feel someone approaching the window of her bedroom; she feigned sleep as a stranger slipped through the window. Her hand griped the dagger under her pillow.

The person walked softly towards her bed. Behind her closed eyes the world was blue, the person next to her glowed white. As a hand reach down she shot up, eyes still closed and stabbed the arm that was about to grab her. The person let out a small hiss of pain as blood flowed out from his forearm. It dripped onto the floor staining the nice carpet a deep red.

She turned away from the injured man and made a run for the door, her hand just barely touch the doorknob when someone grabbed her from behind, flicking on her aura vision she saw three people in the room including the one she injured.

"You cause us no small amount of pain girl," the man behind her whispered in her ear as he pulled her arms together and up behind her back. That was the last thing she heard before a chop to the back of her neck sent her into unconsciousness.

"Hand me the rope," said the man holding the now still girl. Another one threw him a coiled rope; he then tied up the girl's arms and legs. Then he threw the four-year-old over his shoulder.

"Let's go," said the injured man, they move to the window and jumped, three large bird pokemon caught them and they sped off into the night.

OOooOooOO

He had just been let out of the tube and back into his cell when more grunts entered the area. One was carrying a small blonde girl younger than him. She wasn't moving and didn't even flinch as she was thrown on the floor. The grunts left soon after with just the usual guards outside the only door in the hallway of cells. It was a while before the girl opened her eyes and slowly sat up rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she slowly stood up and made her way to the bars surrounding the front of the cell. "Where is this place?"

"Team Rocket's science branch headquarters," the boy said.

"Did they bring you here too?" The boy nodded. "How long of you been here?"

"Four months I think. Haven't really been counting. My name is Tajiri Satoshi, from Pallet town, what about you?"

"Alderon Saki, from Cameron Palace in Rota."

"Palace?"

"Yes, my mom is the queen."

"A princess!" Satoshi felt like his brain exploded. Team Rocket had kidnapped a princess. This would be all over the news. Maybe someone would find them.

"Shh, someone's coming," Saki, said with her eyes closed. Not a second later the door opened and four grunts walked in. His eyes widen when he saw for long needles appear in each of Saki's hands. Before anyone could do anything the four shot out like bullets, one flew towards a side of each grunt's neck and punctured the skin. All of them collapsed like puppets with their strings cut.

Another group of grunts ran in and met the same fate. When there was no sign of more guards Saki's arm started to glow blue and with strength he could only imagine she bent bars of the cage enough to fit her small frame through. She grabbed the key ring off one of the grunts and unlocked his cage. He stepped out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door that opened into a narrow hallway. They were running for about a minute when the alarm went off. They took a sharp turn as a large group of grunts ran towards them in the hallway. They were almost at the end of the hallway when two vines wrapped around them and lifted them off the floor. They struggled in mid air as a man (not a grunt) in a lab coat and a Venusaur walked towards them. The vines of the Venusaur kept them suspended.

"Now, now, what do we have here? Looks like we found the naughty children, Venusaur. And all naughty children must be punished," the man turned around and walked into another room. One that Satoshi knew all too well. The three glass tubes were a giveaway. Satoshi struggled even more in an effort to escape. The Venusaur placed Saki on one of the platforms after the tube lifted up. Two metal shackles came up and snapped her wrist to the platform as the tube descended on top of her. Satoshi watched in horror as it clicked signifying it had locked to the base and the green liquid began to fill the tube. Even though her hands were still shackled, Saki struggled to keep her head above the water level. As soon as she had barely enough room to keep her head above the water the shackles released and she stood up trying vainly to keep above the rising water. He watched her struggle as it closed in around her head as it filled to the top. The sedatives in the water kicked in as she swallowed the solution when she couldn't hold her breath any longer.

"Saki," he whispered into despair. Although he had just met the girl that have been the closest he had been to escaping.

"You're next," said the scientist and he felt himself moved over to the second tube. He tried to struggle but he was exhausted. He just got out of this thing and then ran for 10 minutes. He was lifeless as the green liquid fluid up around him, not bothering at trying to keep ahead of it. He had learned that there is no hope if the tube sealed. He wasn't going to get out unless someone unlocked it from the outside. He swallowed the water and he was out.


	2. Hypno-sis

Chapter 2 

"Sir," the scientist said as he faced his boss, Giovanni.

"Dr. Delani, what news do you have," Giovanni said in a monotone voice.

"We have developed a solution that increases the power of aura. Both subjects have shown positive results without any physical side effects. However, neither has shown any signs of corporation. I suggest we send them to Dr. Stevens. She can wipe them clean and you'll have the perfect weapons."

"Interesting, I approve of your motion for their cleaning. How is the second project progressing?"

"Good. We have succeeded at adding a different typing into a variety of Pokémon. We have also exceeded our expectations by developing a process that will allow the Pokémon to gain the previously thought impossible third typing. I believe it will also work on humans with further testing."

"Excellent. You can use the prisoners in holding cell 8 for your tests. Once the method has been perfected see that they are given three typings each."

"Of course Sir."

"You may go," Dr. Delani left the room and went back down to his lab. He had to go find Dr. Stevens and have her prepare Hypno. 

OOooOooOO

"What is so special about these kids that the Boss would want them hypnotized? Isn't that a little extreme?" Dr. Stevens said over the videophone.

"What's so special about them? Only that they already have extremely large Aura pools for their age, which we further increased! Only that the boy is able to speak to Pokémon and actually understand what the individual sounds mean! Only that the girl has been trained by a Greninja since she could walk and has been able to use Aura before that. These kids will be power houses when we're done with them!" Delani said and Stevens was taken aback. These kids could make or break their organization depending on whether they could be controlled.

"I understand. Bring them down here at 1200 hours."

"Thank you for understanding. I will see you then."

OOooOooOO

Once Saki opened her eyes she found herself strapped to a chair. The metal restraints on her wrists and ankles were so small she thought they were cutting off circulation. She looked up as a metal ring on a string dropped in front of her eyes and began swinging back and forth. As her focus was drawn to the ring she could vaguely hear a voice in her ear.

"Your name is Ghost Blade, you serve only your master." Her mind blanked as she was compelled to repeat after the voice.

"You are nobody, you are nothing but a shadow in the night." She repeated it again before she passed out.

"Is it done?" ask Dr. Delani.

"Yes. Both should completely follow your every order, although they will follow the boss's order even if you try to contradict it. However, to keep it up they will have to return here every six months and you must refer to them by the names Boss has given them. Otherwise her previous memories may resurface. The girl is Ghost Blade or just Blade and the boy is Ashes or just Ash." Dr. Delani nodded. He understood the importance of their staying under control. "Have a good day Doctor."

"You as well Dr. Stevens," he left the room followed by two grunts, each carrying a child.


	3. Missions

Chapter 3

A year later

"Blade, I have your new assignment." Dr. Delani said to the now five-year-old girl. "You are to go to Saffron city and dispose of the Doven Inc. representative. He will be staying at Silph Corp. headquarters."

The girl gave a single nod before she disappeared from the room. Dr. Delani got up and smiled. As soon as they were under control those kids had become a very useful asset for their organization. He had no doubt they would exceed their expectations as soon as the newest experiment was finished. It had taken a year but they had tested and perfected the type serum that would give Pokémon types to humans. With the ghost typing there would be no doubt their little assassin would become a hundred times more effective.

Blade got out of the van that was hidden in the forest outside of Saffron city. The sky was dark as it was the night of the new moon. She ran silently through the woods and onto the streets. Staying out of the reach of the streetlights, her black clothes let her completely dissolved into the darkness; her blonde hair was pulled up and hidden under a black hat. The mask attached to her shirt was pulled up over her nose.

Reaching the Silph Corp. building, she pulled on a pair of gloves and shoe socks that replicated the effect of Treecko feet. She began climbing the exterior of the building, hands and feet sticking with ease.

She slipped into an open window on the 12th floor and snuck to the stairs where she climbed another four floors. Reaching the executive floor she jumped onto the ceiling and progressed that way until she came upon the right room. She expertly picked the lock and slipped into the dark room. The room was simple and had a large bed against the left wall.

Silently she moved next to her target, the middle-age man, sleeping in the bed. A dagger slipped out of her right sleeve. A single cut across the man's throat and the man would be dead in a minute as he choked on his own blood.

The knife slipped back into her sleeve and she opened the window and slipped back outside closing it behind her. She climbed down the building and ran back to the van. The van left towards Viridian city and was long gone by the time anyone noticed the death of the businessman.

"Ash, your target is a Pokémon Ranger base. The rangers have been a nuisance to our operation in Celadon City. The boss wants the place destroyed."

"It will be done," Ash said bowing to the doctor.

"You may borrow Pidgeot for transportation." Ash bowed once more to the scientist and left. He stopped at the bird stables and waved to a Pidgeot who followed him outside. He hopped on the large bird and it took off towards Celadon City after he told her their destination.

They circled once before the Pidgeot dove down towards the base. As they got close Ash let out three large aura spheres before landing in a creator after jumping off Pidgeot's back and let out a pulse of aura that acted as a shockwave pushing out from where he stood destroying everything in its path.

He then called out to the Pidgeot who swooped down; he jumped on her back then sped off at the bird's top speed. They were gone before the Rangers could react. 

OOooOooOO

"Jack what are you still doing here!" yelled Solana when she saw the other ranger lounging in the common room.

"What are you talking about Solana? I'm on my break right now." Jack Walker said in between bites of a burger.

"What am I talking about. What am I talking about! I am talking about the fact that the whole base in Kanto was completely obliterated! There has been no response to any of the usual methods of contact and all that's left of the place is a smoldering crater! So get off your ass and be prepared for the helicopter to pick us up! ETA is five minutes." With that Solara stomped off and probably would have slammed the front door if it didn't happen to be automatic.

"What the fuck is going on!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs at no one in particular, before he shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth and ran to the bunks to grab his gear.

When the helicopter finally made it from the Hoenn region base to the Kanto base, they found all but one of the Kanto rangers had been testing a new styler in an under ground bunker and had survived the surprise attack. The other ranger had been taking a nap in the bunks after returning from a mission. His body was found thirty meters from the base with multiple wounds from the debris and a snapped neck. Though the majority of the base survived the attack, it forced operations in the area to seize as the teams worked together to build a new base in another area of the region. This time with a few more precautions and a stronger structure. 

OOooOooOO

"Please enter your chambers." Dr. Delani said when both of his subjects had return. The two children jumped on to the platforms and allowed the glass tube to come down without struggle. They were calm as the green liquid filled up the locked tubes.

"Add in the serum," Dr. Delani ordered his assistant.

A vile of liquid was placed in a pressure port on each machine. The process was repeated two more times, each containing a different typing. "Leave them there overnight," he said leaving the room with a smirk. By morning they would have the ultimate weapons.


	4. Officer Jenny

Chapter 4

"I caught a suspect," Officer Jenny said as she entered the police station, dragging a girl wearing all black who was also handcuffed. "I saw her leaving the scene of the crime."

A couple other officers took the girl into an interrogation room strapped her down to the seat with cuffs on her ankles and her arms. Once secured one of the officers pulled off her mask and hat. A gasp went through the group at the cute blonde girl that was underneath. Her expression was apathetic, almost robotic, as she observed the police officers.

"Geez doesn't look older than seven. Someone get the fingerprint scanner!" Officer Jenny yelled and one of the officers ran out of the room to comply with her demands. She slid the girl's gloves off and pressed her thumbs onto the retrieved scanner. The system showed the prints as it scanned them for their defining characteristics. However, after connecting to the global server to compare, whom it stopped on caused one of the officers to forget their training and gasp.

Alderon Saki. Princess of the Kingdom of Rota. Status missing. Kidnapped on October 6, xxxx at age 4.

"A princess as a murder, that's preposterous," one the officers said.

"You're forgetting that she's been in captivity for three and a half years. Whoever she was when she was taken, she isn't now. Officer Miles, what's the status of the interrogation?" Officer Jenny asked.

"She would not talk unless it was stated as an order but she said her name is Ghost Blade and when I asked her where she lives the only answer she would give was with 'Master and Ashes'. I believe both are people. Master is probably the one who kidnapped her, and Ashes may be another kidnapped kid. She said, 'He's like me.' I don't like it though. She talks as if she had no past before her master. She might've had her memory wiped so she would obey."

"I'll go talk to her, see if anything will trigger a memory." Officer Jenny pushed past Officer Miles and entered the room.

"Alderon Saki," she said and watched as the girls eyes widened with recognition before glazing over.

"Master says I must return now," the bound girl said and right before Officer Jenny's eyes the girl turn translucent and slipped through the restraints and out through the wall. 

"Did anyone else see that happen?" Jenny said turning around, most of the people in the room nodded and someone whispered the word they were all thinking "…ghost." 

"Some one inform the queen!"

OOooOooOO

Blade regained tangibility in the forest surrounding the town. She put her mask back up but kept her hair out; they had taken her hat. She called out to the Pidgeot that had brought her to Cerulean City. It was long past midnight as they flew back to the base.


	5. Realization

Chapter 5

Blade stared at her hands while sitting on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed in the room she shared with Ash.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing her discomfort.

"Have you ever wondered if what we are doing is wrong?" She has slowly still looking at her hands.

"You know everything master says its law. He's always right," Ash said in a monotone, conditioned response.

"Ash, have you ever wondered if perhaps you were a different person before this? That officer Jenny in Viridian city called me a name I think it might be mine."

"Name, what was it?"

"Alderon Saki..."

"Saki... The princess," Ash said softly.

Memories flashed behind her eyes after over three years of mind control. Her real name, her family, her life before, her kidnapping and their escape attempt.

"...Toshi," she said so quietly Ash couldn't hear her. "Your name is Satoshi. Tagiri Satoshi, " she said louder. Ashes eyes widened as he recognize his name.

"How did they block her memories?" He said confused when they looked at each other, they knew they both figured it out.

"Hypno," they said together.

"We're supposed to go to Dr. Stevens tomorrow. No doubt we would forget what we remembered if we went."

"We need to leave now, will escape and return home. Then we can destroy them," Satoshi said. "I'm almost 10, at 10 I can become a legal Pokémon trainer. You can travel with me until you're old enough to become one as well."

"For now let's just get out of here." Saki grabbed his hand and lost tangibility.

"Saki, I don't think that will work." Satoshi said as he stumbled forward once Saki somehow pulled his arm while in her ghost form. She slipped through the wall and Satoshi braced himself for smacking into the building but was surprised when he slipped right through. From there they floated down to the ground from their fourth story room.

"Well I'm glad that worked," Saki said as she let go of Satoshi's hand.

"What were you thinking! What if it didn't work?" He yelled at her. She was about to answer when she collapsed and Satoshi caught her. "Well that took more out of me than I expected," she said getting to her feet unsteadily.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi said giving her a hand.

"Yeah, just a little drained. I'll be fine in a minute," her legs were shaking badly.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you. We have to get out of here before they realize we left." Saki nodded and climbed on the older boys back. Satoshi took off in a fast run expertly avoiding all obstacles and grunts.

The sun had just begun to rise as they made it out of the forest and into an open field. The sun reflected off the dew covered grass turning the entire field gold.

"Ash, you can put me down now. I'm fine." He let the girl drop to the ground as they walked through the fields.

"We should be close to Viridian City." Satoshi said seeing the town a little ways away. "We should avoid the city altogether. The place is crawling with grunts."

"Are we going to Pallet Town?" Saki asked.

"Yes, the professor should be able to help us. Also I need to meet a friend and get my trainer's license."

"Are we also going to see your mom?"

"Yeah..." Satoshi trailed off before turning to his younger companion. "We should hurry. We might be able to reach Pallet by night if we run." Saki nodded and they took off across the field and back into the forest on the edges of Viridian City staying off the well-worn path.

They stopped around noon to eat lunch comprised of some berries Satoshi found before continuing. They arrived in the small town of pallet just as dusk settled over the region. The pair walked up to the professor's lab taking the chance to catch their breath.

Satoshi knocked on the door, after hearing someone call down to wait a minute an older man in a white lab coat opened the door. Saki hid behind Satoshi unsure of whether this person could be trusted.

"Professor..." Satoshi started but was caught off guard when the men pushed forward and gathered the boy in his arms.

"Satoshi, you have no idea how worried we were about you. Come inside and you can tell me what happened and who your little friend is. I'll call your mother," the Pokémon Professor waved them inside and shut the door behind them. He set them up on a pair of couches off to the side of the laboratory and left the room to call Satoshi's mom.

Two minutes later woman with long brown hair tied in a ponytail came in and with one look at Satoshi the woman was in tears and hugging the boy extremely tight.

"Mom, let go, you're squishing me," said Satoshi and the woman reluctantly let go.

"Now that Hanako-san is here you can tell us where you've been." The professor said and Satoshi's expression hardened.

"I was kidnapped when I was out playing with Raizumi." When the three others gave him strange looks, he specified. "Pikachu. They knocked out Pikachu and then me. When I woke up I was in a tube full of liquid. Apparently word got out about my ability to talk to Pokémon and they wanted that. After they captured me they found out I have a huge aura. That's why they put me in that tube. They were experimenting on increasing my capacity and potency to use as a weapon. Obviously I resisted, so each time I didn't corporate they left me in the tube for days on end. It was after one of those times and I'd just gotten taken back to my cell when a couple of grunts came in and drop Saki in the cell across from me. We talked for a while after she woke up. Afterwards a group of grants came in and she knock them all out with these needles and broke out of her cell and unlocked mine. We ran for a while before ultimately getting caught again and shoved in the tubes. What happened next we didn't remember until last night."

"What do you mean you didn't remember?" Professor Oak said unsure whether he wanted to hear the reason.

"Hypno. They brainwashed us. Wiped all of our memories and replace them with the belief that the bosses word was absolute and we were nothing but tools to do his bidding." Saki spat with hatred unusual for an eight-year-old.

Satoshi's mom looks like she was about to cry. "What did they make you do? Hell! Who the hell are these people!" The professor was enraged. Someone had made children do Arceus knows what after taking away their past.

"We killed," Saki, said her hands clenched into fist. "I was their assassin, Ghost Blade. Satoshi was their destroyer, Ashes." The two adults looked at Saki in shock. Making kids kill...

"Who was it?"

"Team Rocket." Satoshi said quietly, then he looked to his mom and Professor Oak in there I face. "We will see that they're wiped out and obliterated." His mom had tears streaming down her face.

"Professor Oak, can I borrow your phone. I should call my mom." Saki said standing up.

"Of course, it's right back here." He led her to a computer and switched on the phone it. Saki typed in the number and it rang for a minute before a servant came on screen.

"Anita-san, Can you get my mother?" The servant seemed to freeze. "Anita-san."

"Hai, gomen-nasai. What a moment Saki-sama." The servant said slightly panicked. She turned away from the phone before yelling out. "Get the queen! Saki-sama called!"

"Saki-sama?" Professor Oak said confused.

"Yes, I am Alderon Saki, Second princess of the Kingdom of Rota." She said before returning back to the phone leaving the frozen professor to disintegrate in the background.

"Saki, where have you been" The queen said as she stared at the girl on the other side of the phone. Her baby was all grown up and she missed it. And her baby was wearing all black. "Did you go Goth?" She said accusingly.

Saki let out a laugh, her first since she had been kidnapped. "No, mother. This is the only thing I have at the moment." She let the laugh die down before getting back on topic. "I was kidnapped that night. I recently escaped with another boy who was also taken. We are in Pallet Town right now with Professor Oak and the boy's mom."

"Yogata. Are you okay, did they hurt you?"

"Not in the Way you're thinking. I'll come home in a few days. Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye Saki. You stay safe until you come back." Saki hung up the phone and turned to the still shot shell-shocked professor.

"Let's head back to Satoshi." Saki said to the professor. 


	6. A Friend

Chapter 6

Satoshi looked up from where he was sitting when Saki and the professor walked back into the room.

"Everything alright?" He asked when he saw how pale professor Oak was.

"Yeah, everything is fine. He's just a little shell shocked." Saki said plopping down on the couch across from him. "My mom was happy to see me to say the least. We'll have to stop by the castle when we have a chance. I'm sure she won't stop worrying until she sees me in person. I'll also need another pair of clothes. She was peeved that I was wearing all black."

"She learns that her daughter was kidnapped and she's worried about your clothes?"

"Pretty much. She is used to seeing me in frilly dresses and the like."

"I can't really imagine that, but I still think that is an irrelevant concern."

"Just don't question it. It'll make your head hurt less."

"Got it." Satoshi squirmed his way out of his mom's encompassing arms. "I'm going to look for Raizumi." He said as he made his way out of the room. "We shouldn't stay here long, Saki. This will most likely be the first place they look for us."

"You're probably right. We should be gone by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Why don't I look through some of Satoshi's old clothing? I'm sure I can find something that'll fit you, Saki." His mom said.

"That would be most helpful Tajiri-san."

"It's not a problem."

OOooOooOO

Ash walked out the door and took off towards the woods where he had first been abducted. Closing his eyes he mentally searched for his friend's familiar aura. The forest seems to whirl past behind his eyelids until a familiar yellow tinted aura caught his attention.

He took off towards the last spot he saw his friend's aura, dodging trees and other Pokémon alike as he tore through the forest.

"RAIZUMI!" he yelled once he knew he was close enough for his friend to hear.

"PIKA ( _SATOSHI_ )!" A familiar voice broke though the woods as a yellow blur lunged at him hitting him in the stomach and sending him tumbling to the ground. " _You're okay!"_ His friend nuzzled his cheek before jumping off of Satoshi's stomach. _"You smell different Toshi… I can smell ash and night and something else I can't distinguish. Did those dark men do something to you? What took you so long to get back? How did you get away?"_

"Slow down Rai. I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get back to the professor's lab and meet my mom and my friend Saki. Then I can tell you everything that happened." Satoshi started to make his way out of the forest when Raizumi jumped onto his shoulder and made himself comfortable.

" _Okay. I'll wait, as long as you tell me why I no longer get the feeling that I'll hurt you if I shock you."_

"I don't see why it matters since you would shock me anyways."

" _Well now I don't have to go soft on you."_

"Oye," Satoshi playfully swatted Raizumi on the head. "I take offense to that. I was already highly resistant to your thunder shocks."

" _Well seeing as I learned thunderbolt while you were gone. If I did that now it would be considered going easy on you."_

"Point."

OOooOooOO

They got back to the lab to find Saki outfitted in a pair of Satoshi's old jeans and a dark grey hoodie with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Is that Raizumi?" Saki asked staring at his friend.

"Yep. This is my best friend. We used to play all the time in the woods before I was taken. Raizumi meet Saki, my mom, and Professor Oak."

"Pika( _Nice to meet you),"_ Raizumi said from his spot on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Aww. He's adorable," Saki said reaching out to scratch beneath the Pokémon's chin. His mom stepped forward as well to pet the top of Raizumi's head.

"Satoshi I found some of your cousins hand-me-downs in the attic. They should fit you now." His mom said handing him a neatly folded stack of clothes.

"Thanks mom. I'll go get changed." Satoshi went into the labs bathroom and striped off the black and white outfit Team Rocket had put him in and pulled on the jeans, black t- shirt and red and white button up his mom had found.

" _Satoshi don't forget the hat,"_ Raizumi said holding up the red and white hat with a small black logo on the right side that had fallen when he grabbed the pants.

"Thanks, Rai." Satoshi said pulling on the hat that reminded him of the time before Team Rocket. He had obviously had a smaller one at that time but his cousin would always send him a hat whenever he went to visit the Unova region. It seems he hadn't stopped the tradition even when he was missing. "Let's go get our license and get going. We don't want to still be in the area when Team Rocket gets here."

" _Then what are we waiting for, Toshi. Let's go."_

OOooOooOO

"Goodbye Professor, Mom," Satoshi said as he and Saki stood in the doorway of the lab. They had backpacks slung over their shoulders; his mom had given them to them with everything she thought they would need. The pokedex the professor had given him was secured in his pants pocket. It would also serve as his trainer license. It was time to go. Dawn was just breaking to the east and they wanted to be on the road and past Viridian City by noon.

"Good luck, Satoshi. Stay safe." His mom gave him a tight hug. He could feel tears as they silently fell from her eyes onto his shirt.

"We'll try our best. I will call when we are safely to Pewter City." She reluctantly let go and just stared at their backs as they walked off in the direction of Viridian City.

"I'll miss you…" Satoshi lifted his head at the whispered words but did not give any reaction that would indicate it was in response to his mom. If he went back now he would surely want to stay in Pallet Town forever. And that would be too dangerous for all of them. Besides he had to see Saki home. When they were escaping he had sworn revenge. But now that would not be as fulfilling if Saki wasn't there to enjoy it with him.

" _I'm here too Toshi. I won't let them separate us ever again."_ Raizumi said quietly next to his ear.

"I know. I won't allow it either. It has been too long since we had a good fight, hasn't it Rai."

"Count me in as well. I have some payback to dish out. As they say, it's best served cold," Saki said turning around from where she was walking in front of Satoshi. He could almost imagine seeing grunts with their lips turning blue from being cold while being beat up.

"Let's show them that they messed with the heads and bodies of the wrong people," Satoshi smiled. Team Rocket would know what hit them, but have no way to stop the monsters of their own creation. Because that was what they were, monsters in the guise of humans, waiting to hunt their prey until there was not a single one left.

OOooOooOO

On a desolate island past Cinnabar Island another of Team Rockets self-made monsters was also plotting his own revenge.


End file.
